


John's Home

by crzcorgi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: John realizes the reader is his home.





	

Hey darlin’,

I miss you sweetheart, so much. I'm sorry I benched you. I was worried your head wouldn't be in it. I was wrong, fucking wrong. I'm sorry I've made things harder for you. I need you to understand how much I miss you.

I miss our conversations that usually end up as arguments. I miss our nights after a rough hunt, hanging around some fucking dive bar, egging each other on to see who gets drunk first. I know you think it's me that always loses. But I'll let you in on my little secret, I fucking love the way you take care of me when you think I'm incapacitated. So gentle, quietly undressing me, humming some old rock song you heard playing in the Impala. 

I miss our hunts together. I know, I'm always yelling, or fucking bossing you around as you say. But sweetheart, you are a damn fine hunter, one of the best I've ever hunted with. And I guess, it's kind of hard to say, but I don't want anything to fucking happen to you. I can't lose you.

I miss those days in-between hunts, where we’re just driving. Maybe making stops along the way. Remember when you made me stop at that fair? Fuck, darling, you had me trying out all those rigged fair games. After about a hundred bills I won that stupid stuffed dog. Good god, you flipped out when I said we couldn't take it with us, giving me those gorgeous puppy dog eyes. Which is why we ended up driving around the next few hunts with a furry passenger. You've been hanging around my youngest for too long.

California has to be one of my favorite memories, I'm hoping yours too, sweetheart. You said you had never seen the Pacific. It was your birthday, and you thought I forgot it. You sat in the passenger seat, glaring over at me constantly. I know you didn't think I saw you, but I did. I hated that you thought I could, would, forget your day, but I wanted this to be a surprise. 

It worked out perfectly when you fell asleep on the drive there. We reached San Diego just as the sun was setting. 

“Baby girl, wakey wakey, we’re here.” I lightly tapped your arm very carefully, due to your hunter's instincts, I didn't want to get punched.

You slowly shifted in your seat, looking around and seeing the sunset. 

“John? Where the fuck are we? I thought we were heading to hot as fucking hell, Arizona?”

I laughed at you choice of words. “The mouth on you girl!” I watched as you undid your seatbelt, just staring out at the breathtaking sight before us.

You turned towards me, “the Pacific, John? You remembered me saying I had never seen it? But the hunt, the missing persons?” 

“No hunt, and yes, I remembered. Is it really that hard to believe?” I snickered, placing my arm around you, pulling you towards me, closer.

“Well, no, I guess it's not that hard to believe. But why the secrecy?”

“Happy Birthday, baby girl.” I leaned down, kissing your head, staying there to take in your scent. 

“Can we go down to the water?” You were as excited as a little girl, practically jumping in your seat. 

“Anything you want sweetheart, it's your day.”  
We spent the night walking along the water's edge, every so often you would stop to pick up seashells and rocks that caught your eye. Watching you, your pure happiness, the delight you felt, fuck sweetheart, I don't know the last time I smiled so much, laughed so much, loved so much. 

We found a secluded cove, standing there, looking out over the ocean, the stars shimmering off the water. 

“I think this would be my heaven. Thank you John, this has to be the best birthday present ever.” 

You raised up on your tiptoes, placing your arms around my neck, and kissing me. Quickly turning heated, I lifted you up into my arms, carrying you back to the car. 

Climbing into the backseat, you slipped your boots & jeans off, your tee and flannel not far behind. 

“Fuck baby girl, how did I get so lucky? And it's not even my birthday.” I ran my hands down each arm, picking up your hands, kissing each one. 

Giggling, you started helping me out of my flannel and shirt. “I think I'm the lucky one, John. You saved me in more ways than one.” You crawled over to me, straddling me the best you could in such cramped quarters. You began kissing my neck, sucking nipping along the way. 

I couldn't help the sounds I made, especially when you set about grinding into rapidly becoming painful erection. Slipping my hand between our heated bodies, I unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans, reaching in to free my now throbbing cock. 

Not able to wait, I pushed your panties aside, swiftly running the head through your wet folds. 

“I need you now, baby.”

Whispering through sighs “then take me.”

One jerk up and I was fully inserted. Our movements were familiar, the same dance we performed a hundred times before. We were one, in tune with each other, never missing a step, a movement. Both of us coming together as one. The same sounds coming from us both, our foreheads touching, opening our eyes to see the love we each gave. 

“Happy Birthday baby.”

“Thank you, I love you John.”

“I love you too, my sweet girl.”

 

I will never forget that night, even though we have experienced many similar nights since. But that was the night I realized that I needed you, always. You grounded me, helped me realize there was more than just the hunt. That life was too short for just living for revenge. And I wanted to live that life with you. 

God I miss you. I know I messed up. I love you baby girl.

And I am coming home.


End file.
